deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamek vs Lord Voldemort
Description Mario vs Harry Potter. The most powerful dark wizard clash against the previous magic leader of the Koopa Troop. Intro Magic, power from a supernatural source of spells to cures. Wizards can use magic to help people in need, but these wizards use magic to cause death and destruction to gain power. From Voldemort the dark wizard and kamek the Koopa Troop. Kamek Kamek is a magic Koopa that take care of baby Bowser, so he gets a high rank in the army. Weapon: He carries different weapons from a broom to move at hypersonic speed, magic hammer to crush people, a crystal ball to see in the future, time-traveling device and even a vacuum cleaner that sucks up magic, emotion, and color. Abilities: He can move objects with telekinesis, levitation, can learn what going to happen in the future, create copies of himself, shapeshift, control water, set objects or thing on fire, magic flurry, force field, alter other abilities change things into another, brainwashing, can increase the size of objects, turn objects into living things, control electricity, turn things into paper, teleportation, healing spells, and magic blast that send Mario flying across the galaxies. Durable: Survives from being ashes and lived, and takes blows from a giant Bowser and Dreamy Luigi. Feats: Defeated both Mario and Yoshi, led an army for hundreds of years, keep up Mario in combat, make a spell that sends Mario across the universe, created an earthquake that derails a town-sized train. Strength: He can carry a huge hammer that is many times his size. Smart: Able to build a time machine Weakness: Overconfident, don't fight by himself, not very adaptable, and he is very old. Lord Voldemort Lord Voldemort is considered to be the most powerful dark wizard of all time, but then his soul was ripped out when trying to kill Harry Potter. But people are still afraid of Voldemort that they can't even say his name, and he kills himself with a curse. Elder Wand: Consider to be the most powerful wand in harry potter universe. Spells: He can use fiendfyre, oppugno to cause lightweights to fly at the target, Alarte Ascendate to throw opponents away, stupefy is to stun enemies, experiallmus is to disarm the opponent, Anapneo is to choke others, Impedimenta to immobilized, Perego to protect from attacks, Sectumsempra is air slash, Vulnera Sanentur heals wounds, Avada Kedavra to kill the person despite powers, crucio is to cause crippling pain to the victim, and an Imperio to control a mind. Skills: Can speak the language of serpents and can fly without a broom (Can reach 150MPH in ten seconds). Feats: Lead a war that kills countless wizards, broke into Gringotts and Azkaban, match Dumbledore in combat, and can sometimes perform a spell without his wand. Weakness: Defeated by Harry Potter multiple times, his wand is easy to break, spells can be stopped by a shield or countered by other spells, Imperio can be resisted by the strong mind, his body not met for combat, and sometimes allow a fair fight. Death Battle In the forest, Lord Voldemort and Death Eaters are marching through the forest to conquered the mushroom kingdom, but he doesn't realize that kamek and his Koopa army are marching to take over the mushroom kingdom too. And then they cross the path to see each other face to face and kamek walk to the front to see why the army stopped to see another army that is going to the kingdom. Kamek: Hey, get your own kingdom to conquer. Voldemort gets in front of the death eaters to say. Voldemort: Who is the one stopping my invasion of the kingdom? Kamek: I'm Kamek, and I was sent by bowser to conquered the mushroom kingdom, and I will not let a birthday party magician take the land that should belong to Koppa King! Voldemort: Don't you know me, I am the most powerful dark wizard of all time. I strike fear into my enemy that they will tremble to mention my name, so get out of the way or you will meet your doom. Kamek: Then you'll'' leave this battle looking like a pile of confetti! Confetti in a parade honoring our fearless Koopa King!'' Fight! Voldemort Pull out his wand to cast an Avada Kedavra spell at kamek, but then kamek block the attack by levitating a rock to block the attack. Then kamek send a magic blast toward Voldemort; however, Voldemort cast a Perego spell to block the attack. And Voldemort sends an oppugno spell and the spell almost hit kamek and instead hit a Koopa, so sticks and pebbles are flying toward and sticking to the koppa. Voldemort: Give up now and I will give you a quick and painless death! But kamek turn a block of wood into a goomba and it charges right at Voldemort, so Voldemort uses imperio to control the goomba and make it charge at kamek. Then kamek send a spell that turns the goomba and the death eaters into paper, and Voldemort gets very angry. Voldemort: For turning my army into pieces of paper, I will give the most painful death you can imagine! So Voldemort cast a spell to push away kamek into a tree, and Voldemort sends an experiallmus to disarm kamek, but kamek created a force field to block the attack to make copies of himself to confused Voldemort. But then Voldemort use fiendfyre that destroy all of the clones and burn kamek heavily, but kamek use a spell to heal himself and use a spell to turn it into a goomba and Voldemort cast an apapneo spell to choke kamek. However, Kamek teleported out of harm and kamek teleported next to him to suck out the color and personality out of Voldemort with his vacuum cleaner. Kamek then grabs the wand and snap in two and turn himself big. Kamek: You'' are an irritating little insect. And you know what I do to irritating little insects?'' Then he raised his foot and yell out. Kamek: I squish them! And he stomps on Voldemort with great force and instantly killing the dark wizard, so turn back to normal and to invade the mushroom kingdom and to stop by Mario and Luigi. Summary Even though Voldemort spells are more diverse, kamek can counter with his own spells and have more experienced for leading an army for years. And he can dodge Avada kedavra spell and fight back the mind control, so the winner is Kamek. Kamek: Winner Experienced + Durenced+ Strength+ Voldemort: Loser Experienced - durance- strength- Category:Magic Users Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018